supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blutbad
The blutbad, also known as loup garou, or mannaro, is the perfect predator, a savage hybrid of human intelligence and animal cunning, with very few natural enemies that rival its power. It is said to be an extremely close relative to the werewolf, almost the same, but at a more advanced evolutionary stage. Characteristics: Usually, a blutbad looks human from a distance, but upon closer look, one may spot out fangs, claws, eyes that actually glow in the dark, and increased hair. Evolved blutbaden however, look more wolfish; with snouts, longer arms, pointed ears on the head, even more hair, with double-jointed ankles. As an evolved blutbad, this creature is a multiped, which means it is easily capable of running on both two legs and on all fours, and possesses abilities far greater than the more human-like blutbad. Abilities: In their human form, their abilities are no different from a normal human's, until they enter their beastial form. They are extremely strong, many times stronger than a human, and very fast, able to run and jump at lightning speeds. The blutbad has supernatural regenerative capabilities, allowing the creature to recover from even the most grievous wounds within minutes or even seconds (although whether the blutbad is capable of regrowing a severed limb is unknown). Silver inhibits the healing process, but the blutbad will eventually recover. The claws and teeth are designed for shredding flesh and snapping bones like twigs. The creatures have enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing. It can see extremely well in the dark, and can track its prey for miles by scent alone and is able to hear the beating heart of its prey. Any who are bitten or scratched by a blutbad will either die later or turn into blutbaden themselves. Those who are blutbaden will turn into their beastial state once the next full moon rises. Any self-controlled blutbad, regardless of rank, but requiring great amount of experience and skill, can take power from other werewolves or other supernatural creatures (with the exception of the Hellhound and the Undead) as long as they can pierce the nape of the neck with their claws. However, they must sustain a good grip on the nape in order for this to happen. Although it is said those turned into a blutbad by bite cannot control their transformations or their beastial form at first, it is possible. People who were born as blutbaden are known to naturally transform at will and remain self-aware even in wolf form. Same goes for those bitten who have been a blutbad for quite some time and have learned to control their inner animal. Some can even speak in their wolf forms. Ranks and Hierarchy: There are four known ranks of blutbad. The Omega (Identified by yellow eyes) is the literal lone wolf, a blutbad without a pack. The Beta (Blue eyes) is a member in a blutbad pack. The Delta (Green eyes) is an alpha-in-training. The Alpha itself (Red eyes) is the leader of the pack and its strongest. A beta of a pack or an omega can become an alpha if the original has died or has been killed. Deltas, however, through an extent of time and mastery, can become an alpha without killing the original one. Weaknesses: The blutbad cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a holy weapon, silver or mercury bullet, arrowhead, or blade can kill a blutbad. Other blutbaden can kill their own kind without either, however, just by using hand-to-hand and/or tooth and claw combat. Here, it just matters which one is more powerful. Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Strongest of Species Category:Werewolf Category:Species